Exploring You
by Satashi
Summary: A collection of moments between Touko and Yuu exploring each other and their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Yuu was something to be cherished. The way she never wanted to make up her mind, but was always willing to follow through. The way she stood up for her friends. The way... The way she bent to my desires. It was something that I loved, something that I craved. I had to be careful, though, because of how she was. I couldn't push her too far, couldn't ask for too much. She would say yes to me, let me have my way... That's why I had to cherish the moments we did spend together. I had to protect this fragile little girl from not only others, but from myself as well.

**Exploring You**

**By:**

**Satashi**

Moments alone with Yuu were scarce. Although we saw each other three times a week for the student council, it was as friends. Activities at school were forced to be about everyone else, despite how much we were together. She was always just out of reach, even when only centimeters from my fingertips.

That was exactly why I watched her so much. I wanted to know more about the girl that made me understand love. The way she smiled with to her friends, the flustered motions of her arms when she was talking too fast for her mind to keep up, and even how she averted her eyes when our gazes locked for brief moments. She was adorable, and I could never get enough of her.

Ten minutes. It wasn't much, but I was at my limit. We volunteered to run to the library to look for some documents that we needed for our next event at school. Yuu could tell I needed her, and when I had proclaimed I would fetch what we needed, she instantly stood up as well to help. Her eyes were soft, looking at me with that submissive hint of affection. '_It can't be helped.'_ She would say.

The filing room was locked the moment we stepped inside of it. I didn't even say anything before she had done it. She didn't turn on the light, didn't try to deny my hungry look, didn't even resist when I guided her down to the floor. She sat with her legs out, giving me a place to straddle. Already her eyes were closed, head tilted to accept my kiss. The way the dying sunlight filtered through the windows cast a glowing orange hue over us, my shadow laying across her form.

I had to cherish her. Our lips met softly, tongues flicking to find each other's before we could even finish our first contact. My hands went to her side, slipping under jumper and pulling up the white blouse. The feel of her skin relaxed me, and I instantly felt at ease. I could tell my body was starting to loosen up and before long our kiss broke so we could rest our foreheads together.

Even though we were both panting, I felt so calm with her like this. She was my escape, my way out of everything that weighed on my shoulders. She knew it too, I could tell. Still, she gave herself so easily to me, it scared me. "If I go too far, tell me to stop." The words were whispered a little shakily. I wanted so much more, but I had to hold back. For her.

"I know." Her voice was almost husky in my ear. "But I saw how you looked today, Senpai. You need me right now, and I'm here for you, okay? I don't mind, you can touch me. It's okay."

"No," I pleaded with her as I went in for another deep kiss. My hands ran up and down her sides and back, slipping under her bra in order to feel that forbidden zone on her back. Minutes passed as we breathed each other's names when sucking in air when we could. I could tell we needed to stop now, so Yuu could fix her shirt properly and we could grab what we came for.

"Touko-senpai." Yuu nosed against my neck after our kiss ended. "Do you not like my body?"

My frame tensed. "I love your body." I could feel her moist breath dancing at my collarbone. "But I don't trust myself... I want to touch you, to look at you, but I can't risk it when you're giving yourself to me. I have to make sure you are ready and _want_ to, not just because I _need_ you."

Yuu didn't say anything for a while. Instead, she pulled me closer so she could hug me. Seconds ticked by slowly as I inhaled her scent. It was a curious mix, laced with strawberry and the smell of fresh books. That scent that made me think of pages being turned for the first time while enjoying a frozen milkshake in the summertime. It was a scent that was burned into my memory, and I could almost pick her out in a crowd if I focused on her enough. Finally, she whispered against me. "Tonight, I'll send you a text message."

"Okay." I didn't know why she said that, but when we parted enough to look at each other, I could see that smile on her face. Confidence. It made me feel relieved to see it. I hadn't pushed too hard. "Thank you for this, Yuu."

"You're welcome." Her cheeks blushed as I pulled my hands from under her shirt. Despite this, she let me fix it for her, tucking it into her jumper and arranging it so it looked correct and straight. "Thank you." She watched me stand and accepted my hands to pull her up as well. After dusting off her skirt, she flicked the lights on and clicked the door open before starting to look for what we came for.

My eyes took her in as she so casually ran her finger along the spines of binders. Her face was still red, the tips of her ears blending in with the pink of her hair. The taste of her lip gloss was still on my tongue and her warmth fading from my clothes. She looked over at me and laughed at my dazed expression. "H-hey!" I stammered, moving forward to look as well. "I can't help it if I have to look at you sometimes!"

"I know." Yuu's voice was laced with pride and a teasing undertone. "I just like seeing how I have you wrapped around my little finger sometimes."

"What?" Her words made me stop solid, hand still reaching for a binder. Me? Wrapped around her finger? But... She was submissive to me. She gave in to me. She needed me to watch out for her, to make sure no one took advantage of her kindness. I watched her in shock as she kept working like nothing had ever happened. It was then that I realized it. She chose to come here with me because _I_ wanted _her_. She initiated the session even though I kissed her first. She did everything because I couldn't go on without her. She... she was the one in charge all along.

Yuu tilted her head just enough to look at me with a grin on her face. She knew it. She could stop me anytime she wanted. She could prevent anything from happening. She could pull me along as if she had me on a leash, and yet she always displayed me as the one in control to make me feel stronger. To give me strength when I was weak. I hadn't pulled her along to make out with her, she pulled me along to recharge my battery for me. This girl... cherished me.

The day had been long, and by the time I had finally gotten home, dinner had to be reheated. I ate at the table while my mom and dad watched a movie on the sofa nearby. We talked about our days and the school activities for a while before I decided to have my bath. I took my time rinsing myself, regretting washing off the smell of my love interest. When I finally sank into the tub, I heard my phone ping at me.

It sounded different than usual, and when I dried my hands to reach for it, I noticed Yuu's name next to a seldom used icon for snapchat. Tapping it, I read the title curiously: _Wants and needs are sometimes the same, Senpai._ Swiping over, my eyes went wide as a stomach up selfie of Yuu laying on her bed came up. Her hair was wet and sprawled out over her pillow, nude body laying over a towel that was folding up just enough to cover the most important parts of her breasts. Then, not two seconds later, it was gone. I could only stare at my phone, breath erratic as I desperately tried to recall the image to my mind. Yuu... Really was the one in charge.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of those rare moments, the kind that we almost never get to experience. Yuu's family was gone on a small family trip, but student council meetings prevented her from joining them on the two day excursion. Well, she could have gone, I would have gladly covered all her work, but that was neither here nor there though. I always heard adults say not to leave teenagers alone because they'll do all kinds of things, but I never expected myself to be eagerly awaiting my turn to experience it again.

**Exploring You II**

**By: Satashi**

It was already night when I arrived at the bookstore, being careful to let Yuu finish her shift before I showed up to stay the night with her. It had been months since we had the luxury of that one night in my room, and now it was already winter. My girlfriend greeted me with an embarrassed smile while closing up the shop and I realized we were both probably thinking the same thing. Last time we were alone...

Yuu took my hand and lead me upstairs to her house, stumbling lightly on the stairs. "Did you eat dinner?" She asked gently, looking over her shoulder at me.

"I did, since you told me it was going to be really late. Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate before." Continuing along, we entered her room. It had been dark for a while now, and the planetarium that I had gifted Yuu was already on. She didn't flick the lights, instead choosing to turn to face me. It was bright enough to make her out thanks to the light being cast, but dark enough to help hide the embarrassed blushes on both our faces. "Touko..."

Her voice melted me. Instantly I felt weak at my knees, heart pounding in my chest. Was it acceptable to just start? Did I need to do anything first? This was all so new to me, I didn't understand how it all worked. Fortunately for me, Yuu was already ahead. She closed the distance between us and lifted on her tiptoes. "I've been waiting for you." The words whispered against my lips, just before being kissed, relieved me of any worry.

My dufflebag fell to the floor and I hugged her close. It was amazing, being able to just touch her like this. I didn't have to worry about anyone catching us, didn't have to stress over getting back somewhere before people got worried. We could just... be together. It was special, even if we saw each other almost every day. No hiding, no rushing, just us.

As the kiss ended and she lowered herself down, I took the moment to reach up my hand to stroke her cheek. "Yuu." I felt my eyes almost start to water from the way she just leaned into my palm. Her lashes fluttered closed as she nuzzled against me and I felt even more secure in our relationship. Last time I was unable to gather the courage to lead, and she spoiled me with love and affection. This time... This time I wanted to take her in completely.

It would be a lie to say I didn't practice this with my hugging pillow, but I was still a little nervous. My arm looped around her back and I knelt down a little, placing the other behind her knees. With a single swoop, I picked her up off her feet bridal style. My girlfriend yelped, reflexively wrapping her arms around my neck as I took the few steps to the bed. "T-Touko!?"

Smiling softly, I laid her onto her back before crawling over her. "Tonight...I'm going to take in every centimeter of you." I leaned forward, using my nose to tilt her chin up and back so I could kiss her throat. "...Slowly." She gulped, moving under my lips before my tongue started to slide down her skin.

Even though I had gone over those lines again and again in my bedroom, now that I had said them, I was worried if they were right or not. Still, the way she made me feel last time had fueled my desire to return the favor. The way Yuu looked at me, touched me, bit me... I wanted to give it all back to her. Show her what it was like to be on the receiving end of love that powerful.

"Oh god..." Her words were a whisper, but I still heard them in the silence of the room. My hand trailed over her side, moving to the hem of her simple sweater. Instead of immediately pulling it up, I slid down her body, moving my nose to the hem of her jeans. The sweater was nudged upwards with my hand, leaving my mouth to kiss the skin as it went up. "Oh god... oh god..." She was squirming now, stomach tightening with each breath against it.

As I moved up, I revealed a white and blue lace bra. It was a push up, I could tell. Yuu's breasts were plenty big for her frame, but I knew she was embarrassed about them. This was something that I loved about her, though. "Amazing," I whispered onto her, eyes looking up to see hers looking down at me. "You're beautiful." Her breath caught, face stunned at the declaration. Seconds passed before she finally lost herself, bringing both hands up to cover her face. "No hiding," I scolded lovingly, palms sliding up her body to pull her arms back down.

"It's embarrassing..." Yuu's voice was slightly higher pitched now. Still, she allowed me to pin her wrists to the bed and go back to lifting up her shirt. The pretty lace she adorned was a front clasp, allowing me to snap it easily to pull up along with her sweater in one motion. When I tossed it onto the floor, the moon decided to peek through the snow filled clouds to cast light along the bed. Her body was illuminated with a small cross shape shadow from the window, making it look as if her tiny figure was framed on the bed.

This is mine? My words died on my lips as I tried to compliment the wonder in front of me again. My mind struggled to come up with something, but in the end, I could only stare with wide eyes. Ever so slowly my hand moved to touch between her breast and trail two fingers down her body. This tiny girl before me was laid bare, trusting me with something so delicate that I was scared to move her too roughly.

Yuu's body was small, so much more lithe and athletic than other girls her age. When she breathed deeply I could see her ribs, could trace her hip line without even trying. Even though she was so tiny, she jogged in the mornings, didn't seem to eat much... It worried me. The feeling was welling up in my chest, a burning desire to protect her.

My fingers moved to her ribs, gliding over them. She was shivering, but at the same time I could tell her body was hot. Mine was as well, but right now this was about her. Fingertips moved over her soft body until it reached the three buttons of her jeans. The first popped without even trying, making my girlfriend squeak in embarrassment. The second came free with a pull of my finger, and the third soon followed. From the V-shaped opening, I could see her panties now. Pure white with a light blue design of lace and flowers.

A smile came to my lips and I had to look back up at her face. Yuu was breathing through her mouth, watching while lightly biting one finger. "Gorgeous," I finally managed to speak. In return, all she could do was close her eyes and gently lift up her hips. Although I didn't want to, I was forced to move away from her to pull the clothing down. Once again, the brightness in the room began to dim as the moon dissipated again. We were bathed in starlight, tiny specs of the skies casting all around in our own private world.

My top came off next, being pulled over my head and making my hair loop up before spilling out behind me. My lover's gaze was fixated, eying my purple and black bra with an awe filled look. It made me feel shy, but I pushed it down as best I could. My fingers went to my hip, flicking the button there and pulling the zipper of my skirt downwards. My thumbs hooked the waistband, pulling both it and my black leggings down at the same time. I matched as well, revealing more purple lace below. I let Yuu look for several long moments before I moved again, bending down so I could kiss her inner thigh.

Yuu instantly shot both hands to my head, holding my hair while whimpering. "You're too pretty to not kiss everywhere," I whispered to her. The hands in my hair slowly relaxed and I kissed her again. My teeth grazed her flesh, bringing forth a moan and whimper. My tongue soothed the spot, but made the girl more tense. Another kiss, another nip, another lick. "I can't get enough." Exhaling against her, I glanced up to meet her eyes with a hungry haze to them. "You're delicious."

She seemed to break at that, face turning dark and mouth opening to silently protest. I could only giggle huskily as I nosed my way up her leg. I wanted to memorize every square centimeter of her, burn it in my mind and appreciate the woman before me. I rubbed my cheek against her thigh, fingers hooking her panties to ease down. A tuft of dark pink hair was revealed and I couldn't help but move up to place a kiss on it.

My lover was shivering, and I moved along her body to cover her, mouth seeking hers to kiss. Her arms went around my back, hugging me to her nude figure. "I love you," She whispered to me. "I love you so much..."

"And I, you." My reply came with a slow, gentle kiss. My right hand slowly moved down her body, curling just at her lower hair. "Are you ready?" The embrace tightened, a nod brushing against me. Shifting, we kissed again. I could feel her heart pulsing in her body, the sweat from being teased so long forming on her skin. "I love you," My voice was mixed with the kiss.

"I love yo-ahn!" Her entire body tensed, eyes squeezing shut. I couldn't help but giggle a little, having only just touched her. Gently I kissed the side of her eye and waited for her to calm down. Several deep breaths later I received a timid nod. My hand moved again, mouth seeking her neck to lick lovingly. My partner held me close, one leg wrapping over my hips. Her whole being was reacting to my motions, body moving to my will.

I watched every move, every twitch she made. My lover under me captivated my eyes with every small reaction. The back of her neck seemed to react first, sweating and making her hair mat down to it. Her breasts were moving with her ragged breath, stomach going taunt when I did the motions just right. My back felt her leg muscles tightening, pulling me closer while her other leg seemed to bend at the knee to push against the bed with her toes.

Each part came with a sound, a gasp, a moan, a whimper of my name. It was captivating, intoxicating even. To know I could make my lover feel this, to bring her such pleasure... It made my heart race, my breath quicken. I wanted more... I _needed_ more of her. Pushing against her top, I slid an arm around the small of her back to pull upwards. Her hips lifted and I felt her shift her weight to support herself with me. "Tou...Touk...T-Touko..."

I drank her in, eyes meeting hers as she started to reach the peak. She was gasping now, mouth staying open as her eyes began to water from the emotions running through her. It was new to me, but at the same time felt so affirming. "Yuu..." My voice was encouraging, loving. "I have you... I have you sweetheart."

Another whimper came, her eyes closing. Fingernails dug into my back, her body going deathly still for just a second before she shook. Her back arched more and I held her to my skin. My arm supported her, moving along with the short spasms she had before collapsing. When she fell, I was right there, easing her body back to the mattress. "Good girl," I praised before I even realized it. My voice whispered against her hair as she came down from the body blitz. "You were amazing... I love you so much, Yuu..."

My lover couldn't respond for a moment. Instead, she just held my gaze while she tried to reclaim her breath. When she could, a smile broke across her face along with a small, pleased laugh. "Oh gosh Touko... oh wow..."

Placing my forehead to hers again, I giggled along with her while she rode out the high. "That's my line, Yuu. You were so pretty, it made me fall in love with you all over again."

Arms pulled me close, cheek nuzzling mine as she hugged me tight. "I love you so much, Touko!" With that, we both went to our sides, simply laying on the bed and looking at each other. When we finally started to feel the chill of the cold, the blanket was pulled up to our shoulders. "I have a confession to make," Yuu revealed, eyes sparkling along with the stars in the room.

"Oh? What's that?" My voice was still light, giddy over what just happened.

"I didn't actually eat yet, I'm starving."

The grin that she gave me made me laugh out from the very bottom of my heart. "Let's get you something to eat!"

"Mmmn!"


End file.
